La potion maquiavélique
by mily potter
Summary: il v'a falloir que tous les élèves repasse sous le choipeau.... Mais qu'arrivera-t-il si......HrD ! ATTENTION SCENE HOT AU CHP 5 ET LE CHAP 8 ET MIT ALLER LIRE ET REVIEW PLZ !
1. chapitre 1

Salut!!!!! Et bien on est 2:une s'appelle Marie et l'autre Émilie!!!! Bon voici une première fic que nous faisons en commun !!!j 'espère que vous allez aimer…. Entre les * ces des penser.. attentions!!!! Ils sont en 6eme année.

Tous les persos appartiennent a J.K Rowling

Alors voilà…. 

chapitre 1 

Hermione étais assis a la table des griffondor et parlais avec Harry et Ron . Quand soudain, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence .

- Bonjour a tous , tout dabort je souhaite souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveau élève ( il on déjà passer le choipeau magique ) et un bonne année au ancien !! Bon je vais commencer par vous dire quelque règlement de l'école . Premièrement, la foret interdite porte bien son nom car elle est INTERDITE, et aussi que a partir de 21h tout le monde doit être dans sa salle commune et ne doit plus y en ressortir, il regarda Harry , Ron et Hermione qui eu basait la tête par gêne , et aussi cette année il y auras quelque chose de spécial !!! Puisque Voldemort, est revenue, il y a de ça un ans. Nous allons prendre quelques précautions !!! Pendant une semaine vous n'aurais pas de cours car dans 1 semaine tout le monde repassera sous le choipeau pour une question de sécurité !! En effet, on a sue qu'il y aurais quelque espion pour le seigneur des ténèbres parmi nous . Il regarda les serpentard. Maintenant je suis sur que tout le monde a faim alors mangeons !!! 

Il leva les main et le repas apparue sur les tables. Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure, comme a son habitude, et alla s'habiller . Depuis qu'elle étais revenue chez elle, elle avait décider de ne plus faire son rat de bibliothèque et de s 'habiller comme toute les fille normal de son âge elle mie ses jeans taille basse et évaser dans le bas avec sa camisole blanche avec des bretelle fine. Elle alla se brosser les cheveux qu'elle avait maintenant lisse et soyeux grasse a un sort de lissement (ça se dis-tu?????) pas comme avant toute ébouriffer et emmêler et ce mis un peut de gloss ( pour ceux ou celle qui ne le savent pas, du gloss ces du brillant a lèvre) et du far a paupière rose. Elle alla dans la salle commune et vue qu'elle y étais seule.

* Il doive faire la grasse mâtiner* , pensa-t-elle. Elle descendit à la grande salle et y pris son petit déjeuner, elle alla dehors et fit apparaître un chaise longue et s'y relaxer prit son livre de métamorphose quelle avait apporter dans son sac et commença a lire (ben quoi??? Ces sa manière a elle de se détendre!!!). Cela fessait bientôt 1h quelle lisait dehors puis Harry et Ron arrivèrent ils la regardèrent médusé par ca beauté et restère la planter et à ne rien dire…

- Quoi? , dit elle est relevant la tête de son livre. 

- Bien ce que ...que ... WOW !! dit Harry. 

- Quoi WOW ??? dit hermionne curieuse.

- Tu as l'aire d'une princesse habiller comme ca, tes vachement belle !!! dit Ron la bouche ouvert.

- À, heu, merci !! marmonna Hermione toute rouge. 

- Bon c'est pas tout mais nous on va aller déjeuner !!! dit Harry.

- Ouais. dit Ron. 

Je vous suit , dit Hermione, en rangeant son livre et faisant disparaître la longue chaise. 

Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle et s'assirent à leurs places habituels et Ron puis Harry se mit a mangé pendant qu'Hermione lisait , toujours, son livre de métamorphose.

- Bon, je vous laisse manger, moi je vais à la bibliothèque , dit Hermione en se levant 

Heu ... Hermione, je trouve ça bien que tu ailles changer ton look mais c'est bien aussi que tu soie toujours la même au fond de toi !! dit Harry en regardant Hermione rouge comme une tomate (encore!!! Lol). 

- Merci Harry ,dit Hermione, ouais bon je ... je ... je part la .

Ron qui regardait la scène se mis a rire mais arrêta âpres avoir vue le regard noire de Harry.

Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque mais savais plus très bien pourquoi elle y allais . ce que Harry venait de lui dire la gênait mais elle se sentais bien car elle aimais beaucoup Harry, mais seulement comme ami. Elle était rester une amie depuis qu'elle avait 11 ans mais a la fin de la 4ieme année, lorsqu'il l'avais embrasser sur la joue elle s'étais aperçue qu'elle aimait Harry. Mais n'avait pas osé lui dire car il aimais Cho Chang. Mais maintenant, cela la gênait car elle ne l'aimait plus et lui ne sortais plus avec Cho Chang . Il avais sortie avec Cho l'année précédente ( en 5eme année) et n'avait pas duré longtemps car ils s'était apperçus qu'il n'avaient pas de points communs. Mais maintenant quelle avait ''changer'' il la voyait comme une fille mais pas comme un rat de bibliothèque et cela l'agaçais . Car en elle, elle n'avais pas changer et se dit que Harry ne la méritais pas puisqu'il la ''draguais ''depuis qu'elle avait changer (a les mecs…..) 

Puis elle décida d'aller a la salle commune pour y continuer ca lecture. On étais maintenant jeudi et le dimanche arrivait bientôt et ce serais là, qu'elle repasserais sous le choipeau . Elle se demandait si elle allait être envoyer a griffondor. Si elle avait le malheur de se retrouver a serpentard ce serais l'enfer. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry, Ron et Hermione marchait dehors puisqu'il fessait beau . Ils décidèrent d'aller voire Hagrid . Cela fessait un bout qu'ils n'avaient pas été voir le demi-géant. Harry frappa.

- Hagrid c'est nous! Est-ce que tu es là??? 

Personne ne répondit.

- Hagrid êtes-vous là ??

Et encore personne ne répondit.

- Bon et bien il n'a pas l'aire d'être là alors que fait-on? dit Ron.

- Bien moi je jouerais bien une parti d'échec , dit Harry.

- Oui c'est ''cool '', on fera une partie dehors. Il fait tellement beau , dit Ron.

- OK, je vais chercher le jeu .dit Harry en partent a la course.

Puis, deux jours passa et on étais maintenant samedi, la journée avant le repassement (ça l'existe tu se mot là???) du choipeau. Hermione marchait tranquillement et se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour y lire comme a son habitude. Elle tourna le coin du couloir et tout a coup elle fonça dans quelqu'un et tomba parterre. Elle se releva et dépoussiéra son pantalon et entendis :

- Hey! Regarde ou tu marche ,dit la voix.

Elle releva la tête et vis la personne dans qui elle venait de se faire foncé dedans.

- Malfoy.... dit Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir.

Puis, Malfoy se mis a la détailler en détail. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait changer. Il regarda chaque partie de son corps. Avec une jupe taille basse (et courte…a peu près au genoux) et ca camisole verte pale lui allait a la merveille . Et avec le gloss et le peu de far a joue qu'elle avait mi étais parfait sur son visage. En plus de ces cheveux qui avais l'aire d'une douceur que même les ailes d'un ange ne serais pas aussi doux . 

Hermione vis ce que Malfoy l'observait, et fis de même . Il étais très muscler avec se gilet moulant noir. On peut dire que les entraînement de quidditch avait vraiment servie. Et son pantalon noir en cuir il allait a ravir Ces cheveux, qui étais d'habitude vers l'arrière et retenue par le gel, étais maintenant lisse et il fessait tomber quelques mèche sur son visage. (Fan de Draco…. Vous avez le droit de baver!)

- Alors la sang de bourbe, on a décider de se faire remarquer ?!? dit Draco avec un sourire en coin . On voyait bien qu'une idée ce formait dans sa tête.

- Bien quoi? Jai le droit de faire ce que je veux. Tu n'as pas à te mailler de ma vie priver ,dit elle en levant la tête et en passant a coté de Malfoy.

Il la laissa partir mais la regardai partir au loin. * Il faut qu'elle vienne à serpentard. Elle est trop belle et sais comment être arrogante quand elle veut. Mais comment faire pour quelle soie dans ma maison elle n'a pas le bon comportement . je sais !!! il y a une potion qui parle de changer de personnalité en mal dans le livre de magie noire que mon père ma donner.*

Puis il se mis a courir vers son dortoir et se mis a la lecture.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors c comment??????????????????? reviewer sssssssvvvvvvvvvppppppppppp!!! même si vous n'aimer pas SVP !!!!! Mais ne soiller pas trop dur!!!!!!

~¤* Mily et Marie *¤~


	2. chapitre 2

Salut!!!!! Et bien on est 2 : une s'appelle Marie et l'autre Émilie!!!! Bon voici une première fic que nous faisons en commun !!!j 'espère que vous allez aimer…. Entre les * c'est des pensées.. attention!!!! Ils sont en 6eme année… SAVEZ-VOUS QUOI????? ON A UNE correctrice!!!!!! MICI à stèf DE NOUS AIDER!!!!! Si vous voulez écrire a….

Toutes les 2 : mily_marie@hotmail.com

Mily : Soldat_tanguay@hotmail.com

Marie : Petite_puce3@hotmail.com

Tous les persos appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Alors voilà…. 

Chapitre 2 

Il courait dans les corridors comme un fou pour retrouver son dortoir. Mais, quand il était sur le point de rentrer dans sa chambre…

DRAKICHOUBIKOONETOU! Disait (allez!!! Devinez……. Et oui) Pansy Parkinson.

*Oh non! Pas ce gros cochon qui se pense belle?!?*

Veux-tu aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi? Demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

- NON! S'écria-t-il et puis rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte pour mettre fin à la 

''discussion'' si on peut appeler cela comme ça.

Rendu dans sa chambre, il fouilla dans sa bibliothèque. Il y avait des livres partout quand il trouva le bon, '' Les forces du mal dans tous leur art''. Quand il l'avait reçu, il l'avait trouvé inutile mais maintenant, ça allait lui servir pour de vrai. Il trouva la page qu'il voulait et se mit a lire…

__

Alors petit veinard, vous avez décidé de changer la personnalité de quelqu'un?!? Alors voilà…

Prendre un chaudron de 18 cm et commencer :

Mettre 14 limaces écrasées

Du sang de dragon ( ¼ tasse )

2 dents de serpent

Ensuite, mélanger le tout. La potion est supposée devenir verte. Maintenant, répéter 4 fois : (Nom de la personne) maléfico. La potion tournera au argent. Et puis, faire boire la potion à votre victime.

Draco eu un sourire en coin et se mis a réfléchir. Le chaudron il pourrait le trouver dans le local de Rogue. Les limaces, bien, Crabbe et Goyle en faisait collection depuis déjà un an. Et pour les dents de serpent, sa mère lui avait donné un collier avec cinq dents. Donc, ça ne serait pas bien grave s'il n'en restait seulement trois

*Je vais avoir fini dans, environ, une heure**.*** Pensa-t-il

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard

*Finalement avec Rogue, ça n'a pas été trop pire. À part le fait que je vais avoir trois retenues avec lui pour ne pas lui avoir donné la raison du pourquoi je lui ai pris un chaudron, mais ce n'est pas bien grave; je suis habitué aux retenues. Crabbe et Goyle, quant à eux, n'ont pas encore compris, je leur laisse encore une couple de mois pour comprendre quelque chose mais ça a l'air plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Et pour le sang de dragon, et bien, j'en ai trouvé dans la fiole qui venait avec le livre. Donc, il ne reste plus qu'à préparer la potion. * pensa-t-il.

Il a fait tout le mélange sans problèmes. Une chance qu'il n'avait pas la chance de Londubat pour les potions. Ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir une chambre à lui tout seul finalement! Donc, quand la potion tourna vers le vert il répéta…

Hermione maléfico

Hermione maléfico

Hermione maléfico

Hermione maléfico

Puis, la potion tourna au argent. Il chercha une manière pour mettre la potion dans son verre, tout en passant inaperçu. Le temps passa et passa, Draco était dans ses pensé quand, tout d'un coup

-DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Draco sursauta. Son cadrant sonna pour annoncer qu'il ne restait que vingt minutes pour se préparer à la ''re-répartition'' .

* Vite, vite, pense comment, comment faire pour… MAIS OUI!!! C'est l'évidence même!*

Il passerait par la cuisine tous les repas était et aurait juste a versé la potion dans le verre a Hermione. Donc, il alla se préparer puis, à la cuisine.

Pour le repas, tout le monde était présent. Quelques personnes tremblaient mais rien de plus. Dumbledore fit son petit discours barbant et dit :

Vous repasserez sous le choipeau après avoir mangé. 

Il claqua des mains et le repas, les assiettes, les verres, les ustensiles, et tout le reste apparu. Hermione, qui ne se doutais de rien, mis du jus de citrouille dans son verre et le but.

Elle senti son corps se refroidir et avait l'impression qu'un serpent l'entourait et l'étouffait. Puis elle tomba de sa chaise en un gros ''BOOM'' et tout le monde la regarda. Elle lâcha :

C'est quoi votre problème à vous de me regarder croche?!? Gang de cornards!, protesta-t-elle.

Harry et Ron la regarda avec des gros yeux (O_O). Et elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Je…… heu….beuh…..je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle.

Draco regarda le spectacle avec enthousiasme. 

* Ma potion a marché. ma potion a marché, ma potion a marché* chantonna-t-il pour lui même.

Puis, McGonagall prit la parole.

(Marie :Là je vais juste écrire la maison dans laquelle ils seront envoyés car on se fout de ce que radote le choipeaux dans leur tête…. Bien que pour Crabbe et Goyle on se demande comment il fait pour parler dans leur….tête :S. Et aussi, j'ai mit seulement quelque personnages... j'étais pas pour mettre les 20000000000000 personnes.)(Mily :Vous trouvez pas qu'elle exagère ?!?!?!?moi oui je trouve !!!)

Abot, Hannah. Poufsouffle

Bones, Suzanne. Serpentard (une espionne)

Brown, Lavande. Gryffondor

Bullstrode, Millicent. Serpentard

Crabbe, Vincent. Serpentard

Flint, Marcus. Serpentard

Goyle, Gregory. Serpentard

Jordan, Lee. Gryffondor

Londubat, Neville. Serdaigle (Et oui… il est devenu 

intelligent au fil des années)

Malfoy, Draco. Serpentard

McMillan, Ernie. Serpentard (autre espion)

Patil, Padma. Gryffondor

Patil, Parvati. Gryffondor

Parkonson, Pansy. Serpentard

Potter, Harry. Gryffondor

Weasley, Ginny. Gryffondor

Weasley, Fred. Gryffondor

Weasley, George. Gryffondor

Weasley, Ron. Gryffondor

HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! MC GONAGALL! TU M'AS PASSÉ! Cria Hermione avec arrogance.

- …Granger, Hermione. SERPENTARD

Sur ses lèvres, apparaît un sourire sadique, comme si elle aurait toujours voulu être à serpentard. Les Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle la regardait avec des yeux ronds, sans comprendre. Les Serpentard eux, la regardait, indigné. Comment une '' sang-de-bourbe'' pouvait être à Serpentard?

Hermione se fouta de tous les regards posés sur elle et alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco.

Hé beau gosse… dit-elle, avec un sourire charmeur.

Draco et elle commencèrent une longue discussion. Les autres Serpentard avait vu que leur ''leader'' parlait à la sang-de-bourbe et se sont, eux aussi, mis à lui parler sans problèmes.

À la table des Gryffondors, Harry et Ron étaient perturbés.

NON DE MERDE!! Comment a-t-elle pu se retrouver dans cette maison de futurs 

mangemorts? S'écria Harry.

Je sais pas, mais on va le découvrir…… dit Ron. 

Alors c comment??????????????????? reviewer sssssssvvvvvvvvvppppppppppp!!! même si vous n'aimer pas SVP !!!!! Mais ne soiller pas trop dur!!!!!!

****

Remerciements :

JADE : Marie : Trop de flatteries!!!! Mais tu peu continuer!!! Loll. Je te promets que si on veut des motivations on t'appelle (ou on t'écrie). Donc voilà le chapitre 2!!!!! Mily : merci beaucooup pour ton review et tu va avoir la suite maintenant !!! ^^

****

ANNAB : Marie : Et bien la voilà la suite…… la voila la suite !!!! ^^

****

ISA : Marie : Reçu 5 sur 5!!! Alors voilà…. Mily :je trouve ca bien que tu aim de ledbut de notre fic a moi et marie alors voici la suite !!!

****

watery136 : Marie : tant que tu nous review, tu peu en boire du coca!!! Loll continu de nous lire..( enfin pas nous mais notre fic).

Mily : merci !!! pour ta review et javour que moi aussi a ta place jarreterais le coca !!! ^^ voila la suite !!!

****

chari : Marie : J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps! Mily :merci pour ta review ca ma fait tres plaisr alors voila la suite 

****

SANDI : Marie : Merci!!!!! Mily :merci pour ta review ca ma fait tres plaisr alors voila la suite 

****

STÉFANIE : Marie : Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Mais qu'est ce que c????? un avion? Non! Batman? Non ! C LE 2EME CHAPITRE!!!!HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!! Loll Mily :allo ma tite stef !!! alors ta pas grand chose a dire dans ta review mais jesper que tu te reprendra au prochain chapitre hein !!!! lol alors jte laisse la dessu bye bye et voila le 2 ieme chapitre !!!!

****

MARIECOOL : Marie : OUI!!!! On continu!!!!! Je vais essayer de prendre du pour lire ta fic promis!!!! Mais si je te review, je vais le faire sous le nom petite puce… Mily : merci pour ta riviews et jesper que le prochain chapitre de ta fic va etre la bientot !!! bye bye ^^

****

agadou02 : Marie : Merci pour le cours de français!!! Loll!!! TK continu de lire!!!! Mily :salut ma tite toé lol !!! merci pour ton review elle ma fait vraiment plaisir !!! pour les correction cela va etre chager bientot !!! merci encord !!!

****

~LILY~ : Marie : HHHHHHÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!! MA LILY A moi A REVIEWÉE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci petite lily!!!!!!!!!! Continu de lire ou sinon….. non jok et tu le sais! Mily : merci pour ta longue fic jai beaucoup aprecier meme si , je suis sur ,quelle s'adressait plus a marie qua moi !!! mais c pas grave alors c ca je voulais te remercier et te dire que japrecis moi aussi les longue review !!! ^^ alors a bientot !!! et .... ho voici le 2 ieme chapitre !!!

****

LEVIOSA : Marie : Mici beaucoup leviosa ou Isa!!!!! Pour les fautes on le sait mais tu sais ti quoi????? Et bien, on c'est trouvé une…CORECTRICE!!!!! J'espère que tu va être contente et que sa va d'aider à lire!

P.S. TON MASCARA YÉ PO CHÉ MOA!!!!!! Mily :allo a toi !!!! merci pour ton reviews !!!! je lai bien aimer et je trouve ca correct que tu dise se quil y a de pas correct !!! mais tinquiete pour le faut de grammair et sintaxte jai eu une nouvelle correctrice qui va corriger nos faute mais je tien a preciser que c 'etais marie qui etais corectrice !!!^^ lol mais c pas grave je laime pareille tsé lol tk je te laisse et a plus tard pour le prochain chapitre !!!! et si tu veut me parle plus souvent et bien rajoute moi a ta loste msn mon email est soldat_tanguay@hotmail.com !!!! bye bye 

JULIE M. : Marie : J'espère que tu as reçu mon mail……. J'espère que le deuxième est arriver assez vite….. Mily :allo toi heu bon premierement la prochaine revies que tu fait et bien jaimerais que tu marque vous a la place de tu a cause que on est 2 a ecrire la fic et 2 a repondre au review !!! alors voila le 2 ieme chapitre et jesper que tu te plaira a le lire hein !!! ^^

****

WINDGARDIUM : Marie : C'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu nous lise!!!!! Eeeee… oui pour les fautes on c'est pris une correctrice……Stef je crois…… O et, tu crois ti qu'on va se revoir?????? Mily :allo toi heu bon premierement la prochaine revies que tu fait et bien jaimerais que tu marque vous a la place de tu a cause que on est 2 a ecrire la fic et 2 a repondre au review !!! alors voila le 2 ieme chapitre et jesper que tu te plaira a le lire hein !!! ^^

****

ALBANE : Marie : Merci beaucoup! ) C'est a toi de lire pour savoir avec qui elle va tomber!!! Niak niak niak!! :P Loll . continu ta fic toi aussi!!! Elle est bonne! Mily : salut salut !!! jai bien aimer ton reviews !!! merci !!! pour savoir de qui herm' va tomber amouireuse ca tu va voir dans les prochain chapitre !!! alors a pluche !!! 

****

QUISUISJE : Marie : La voilà la suite :P;) Mily : allo merci pour ton review et c'est pas fini c'est rienque un debut !!! voila la suite !!!

****

MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BEAUCOUP, BEAUCOUP, BEAUCOUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~¤* Mily et Marie *¤~


	3. chapitre 3

Salut!!!!! Et bien on est 2 : une s'appelle Marie et l'autre Émilie!!!! Bon voici une première fic que nous faisons en commun !!!j 'espère que vous allez aimer…. Entre les * c'est des pensées.. attention!!!! Ils sont en 6eme année… Merci a Stef de nous aider…. Si Vous voulez nous ecrire à :

Toutes les 2 : mily_marie@hotmail.com

Mily : Soldat_tanguay@hotmail.com

Marie : Petite_puce3@hotmail.com

tous les persos appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Alors voilà…. 

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain de la répartition par le choipeaux , Hermione se sentais bizarre elle avait agit étrangement et ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela mais a l'intérieure d'elle-même elle se sentais bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle voulait se lâcher lousse mais quand on est à Griffondor et bien on reste fort !!! Hermione étais dans son dortoir et se lissait les cheveux quand Draco entra brusquement et s'assit à cote d'elle. 

Bonjour ma beauté, dit Draco avec un sourire charmeur dont seul lui a le secret. Salut mon dragon tu viens m'aider à faire mes devoirs ? Dit Hermione avec un sourire mesquin !!! 

- Non j'ai une proposition heu ... vraiment bien.. a te faire, dit il en se levant et s'approchant un peu plus d'Hermione.

Ha ouais et quelle est cette proposition dit elle en se levant et en s'assoyant sur les genoux de Malfoy qui s'étais ré-assis en l'approchant de lui. 

- Hé bien je crois que mon maître veut te parler il a su par Goyle senior que tu étais très puissante et que tu étais rendu à Serpentard. Alors il a pensé que tu serais bien dans ses rangs alors il veut te rencontrer, que dirait tu ?

- Mmmm! je ne pense pas que Voldemort me veuille dans ses rangs tu sais un sang-de-bourbe, ce serais mal vu vis-à-vis ces mangemorts... et de toute façon je n'aime pas me faire dominer et je ne veux pas être obliger de ramper à ces pieds 

Voyons Hermione qui te dit qu'il veut que tu sois dans son rang ... mais aller s.t.p je suis sur que tu l'apprécies, dit il en commencent à l'embrasser dans le cou. 

- Mmmmmm Draco arrête ...... on ne peut pas faire ça ici et j'ai mes devoirs a faire et je t'ai dit non je ne veut pas voir Voldemort. Dis Hermione et mettant la tête par derrière tellement cela était bon. 

Allons dans ma chambre privée, je suis préfet n'oublie pas et on en reparlera pour la proposition de Voldemort dit Draco en la prenant dans ses bras et ils passa la porte pour aller dans la chambre du préfet OK Draco, mais pas pour longtemps j'ai des choses a faire moi, dit Hermione en s'accrochant au cou de Draco 

Puis Draco passa le tableau de la salle commune et alla vers une porte en fasse de la salle commune puis donna le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce pratiquement toute verte.

heu ! dit moi Draco qui t'a dit que Voldemort voulais que je le rencontre ? dit Hermione en mettant un pied par terre Mon père, il ma dit que le maître voulais te voir et qu'il serait bien venu te voir pour te le demander mais s'il entrerait à Poudlard on se poserait trop de question. Ha ! OK ! Je voie dit Hermione en l'approchant et l'embrassa profondément avec un petit goût de désir. 

Il descendit lentement dans le cou en la couchant sur son lit baldaquin vert et noir et commença à suçoter son cou elle gémit à ce contacte et puis viens la chose que Hermione redoutais depuis un moment, elle n'en revenait pas elle avait coucher avec Malfoy, quoi qu'il en soit avant quelle ne sombre dans le sommeille elle dit à Draco :

J'accepte ta proposition Draco , j'irais voir Voldemort le plutôt possible. OK Hermione alors demain a minuit nous allons aller le voir je vais lui donner rendez-vous a la lisière de la forêt interdite Parfait ! ,dit elle 

Puis ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain Hermione étais très nerveuse. Il était 11h30 et il fallait quelle aille rejoindre Draco dans sa chambre elle se leva et traversa la salle commune puis sortie et rejoignit Draco devant sa porte.

Te voilà Hermione, nous allons partir tout de suite pour ne pas être en retard. 

Et ils commencèrent à marcher pour ce rendre à la lisière de Poudlar. Rendu la bas Hermione vu quelqu'un avec une grande cape noire et en déduit que cela étais Voldemort 

Bonjours maître dit Draco Bonjour Draco, je suis content que tu as réussi à convaincre Miss Granger de venir elle nous serait bien utile car elle a de très bon atout pour fait partie de mes rangs. 

Il regarda Hermione et dit : 

Très chère Hermione, tu as beaucoup de potentiel, veux tu devenir mon bras droit? 

Et voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus et on aimerait que vous nous donniez votre jugement sur ce chapitre alors a la prochaine et merci de lire ce fic !!!!!!! 

****

Réponse au reviews

Eleva : Marie : Ouais…… Bah toi ecrit nous….. Mily : tu sais c'est toujours bon de recevoir des review nagtif mais ne ten fait pas si quelque chose cloche dans notre histoir dis nous le et nous allon etudier ce que tu a dit ^^merci dand meme !!!

****

Watery136 : Marie : Bah c pas le coke qui me fait cette état, c'tait juste qui falait faire quand meme un peu de changement…. Mily : 

Leviosa : Marie : Ouaip chu contente! C'tait hot ché toa et Gen en f-d-s!!! Ta raison pour les cochon mais que fait tu des marmottes??????? Mily : merci pour ta rieview et je suis bien contente que tu mes rajouter dans ta liste !!!

****

Lily : Marie : Bah koi ta quelque chose contre mon Homo faber????? J'avoue que c moi qui la invente mais pareil…tu me fait de la peipeine! Lol et oui on est sadique mais j'espere que tu nous en veu pas trop……Lol Mily : ouais c'est ca notre fic on vous laisse en suspence comme ca on est sure davoir des lecteur ^^et jveut pas que tu tu ma tite marie toi hein !!!!ouin en t k ton review ma fait bien plaisr et je suis contente que tu laime !! au sujet de harry et ron qui ne sons pas dans le decorer et bien tu va voir le 4 ieme chapire va chager bien des chose mais je nen dirai pas trop pour pas que vous vus enervier !!!alors ne t k merci encord et jesper recevoir un autre review de toi !!!^^

****

Mariecool : Marie : Ouais le meilleur est ta venir sa ces sure!!!! Mily : merci pour ta review sa fait tjr plaisr des commentaire comme ca !!!

****

Luffynette : Marie : Mici boukou! Mily : et bien la voila la suite jesper que ca te plaira!!!

****

Mione 11 : Marie : La voilà la suite!;) J'espere que ta aié… Mily : et bien merci mionell cest gentil et pour la suite et bien la voici !!!

****

Stéphanie : Marie : Ta review est motivante continu Mily : slut am tite stef !!! ouin et bien ta hate au prochain chapitre et bien le voila mais pas contrereponse au review 

****

Fumsek : Marie : Est ce que sa va etre pour toujours tu dis? Sa on va voir… Mily : et bien pour la suite bien la voila et pour ce qui est de la potion je ne pense pas quelle va durant pour toujour !!merci

****

Flo007 : Marie : la voilà !!! continu de reviewer Mily : Merci pour tra review et continu a reviewer

****

Clem : Marie : Ouais c facile mais p-e que c 'est un dur au co eur tendre…qui sait (a part nous)??? Mily : et bien dsl mais dans cette fic drago est mechant !!! mais p-e pas durant toute la fic alors a toi de continuer a lire pour savoir !!!! merci !!!

****

Albane : Marie : Ouais…. Tu vas voir… il vont p-e etre encore plus rencunier….

Mily : et bien voila la suite et oui harry et ron le son c'est sur ca mais je pense que le prochain chapitre cera plus sur eu qua drado et herm alors voila merci !!!

****

Corbeau noir : Marie : Un jour p-e…..mais si t'aime pas c a toi de pas lire… Mily : et bien c'est ton choix de ne pas aimer cette fic mais ca ne nous derange pas du tout alors laisse nous faire ce quon veut hein !!!!!!

****

~¤* Marie** & _mily _***¤~


	4. chapitre 4

Salut!!!!! Et bien on est 2 : une s'appelle Marie et l'autre Émilie!!!! Bon voici une première fic que nous faisons en commun !!!j 'espère que vous allez aimer.. Entre les * c'est des pensées.. attention!!!! Ils sont en 6eme année. Merci a Stef de nous aider.. Si Vous voulez nous ecrire à : Toutes les 2 : mily_marie@hotmail.com Mily : Soldat_tanguay@hotmail.com Marie : Petite_puce3@hotmail.com tous les persos appartiennent à J.K Rowling Alors voilà..  
  
chapitre 4: de sombre projet !  
  
-Tu veux être mon bras droit? Dit Voldemort  
  
-Laissez moi le temps d'y penser, répondit Hermione  
  
-D'accord! Mais ne prend pas trop de temps, dit Voldemort  
  
Elle et Draco retournèrent au château en passant inaperçus. Arrivé à leurs chambres ils se donnère un bec et puis se séparèrent.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione fit un petit tour du château pour se changer les idées quand tout d'un coup, elle croisa Dean qui, en la voyant, dit :  
  
-Hey salope! T'es pas avec ton p'tit trou du cul de Serpentard?  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas.  
  
-HEY HO!!!! C'est à toi que je parle sale pute!  
  
Cette fois s'en était trop pour Hermione. Elle le regarda le plus froidement possible et avança vers lui. Rendu assez proche elle lui répondu :  
  
-Arrête de m'insulter sinon..  
  
-Sinon quoi? Tu va me donner une claque de fille? Une gifle? J'en ris déjà! Dit Dean  
  
Et contre toute attente elle lui donna un coup de poing sur le nez et le lui cassa. Assez fière d'elle, elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller, mais Dean la pris par le bras et, avec l'autre main, lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Et ils commencèrent à se battre comme cela assez longtemps.  
  
Mais, comme par hasard, (nos 2 profs préférés dans ce genre de situation) professeur Rogue et McGonagall arrivèrent et trouvèrent les deux jeunes gens en train de se battre.  
  
-ÇA SUFFIT!!! Cria le professeur Rogue. 25 points en moins pour Griffondor.  
  
-Et pour les Serpentard! Ajouta sournoisement le professeur McGonagall, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Rogue.  
  
-Ouais ouais. Miss Granger, à mon bureau tout de suite! Dit Rogue  
  
-Bien professeur, répondit Hermione  
  
-Et vous aussi M.Thomas , ajouta McGonagall  
  
-D'accord, dit Dean  
  
Alors, pendant qu'Hermione allait avec professeur Rogue, elle dit dans l'oreille à Dean :  
  
-Ce soir, 23:00, toi et moi, à la lisière de la forêt, si tu n'es pas à l'heure, tu es un homme mort!!!. Murmura-t-elle.  
  
Dean eu un stress énorme monté en lui, sachant qu'elle était la meilleur de toutes les matières, il pouvait s'attendre au pire.Il suivi McGonagall jusqu'à son bureau et récolta 3 retenues le lendemain, l'après lendemain et l'après l'après lendemain. Hermione aussi reçu des retenues, mais seulement 2.(du favoritisme??? Où ça???)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 2 3: 0 5 ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Dean venait juste d'arriver quand il entendit une voie féminine dire:  
  
-Tu as 5 minutes de retard! Je t'avais dit que si tu serais en retard tu serait un homme mort!!! Alors soit...  
  
-Hermione ne fait pas ça s'il te plaît!!!! Implora Dean  
  
-Ah non?!?! Et pourquoi cela?  
  
-Parce qu'il est ton ami! Dit une première voix.  
  
-Et que tu a déjà sortis avec lui et que tu le respectais! Dit une seconde voix.  
  
-Mais qui est là? Demanda Hermione  
  
-T'es 2 ex-meilleurs amis! Dit la première voix.  
  
-Que me voulez-vous? PARTEZ, PARTEZ!!!! Cria-t-elle  
  
Puis elle s'enfuit....  
  
Le lendemain matin elle se reveilla de bonne heure, alla prendre une douche et s'habilla. Puis elle dessendit dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner . Elle croisa Ron et harry lors de sa dessente dans la grande salle. Bien sûr, elle ne leur parla pas, mais ils la devisagèrent et, au fond d'elle, elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça.  
  
Puis, elle alla en cours, après avoir mangé, sans, bien sûr, avoir donné un baiser à son amour.  
  
Maintenant, elle était dans les couloirs et se promenait lentement, sans but précis, ou aller puis, Soudain, elle entendit :  
  
- hey bitch ! dit la voix Elle se retourna puis vit Dean qui marchait non chalement vers elle.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux connard? dit elle.  
  
-Je veux te provoquer! dit il avec mépris.  
  
-Ah bon , elle se raprocha de lui. Tu n'en a pas assez eu, hier, Thomas ?  
  
-Non dit-il !  
  
-Alors là, tu vas payer ..........AVADA KEDAVRA !!  
  
-nnnnnnnooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!  
  
*********************************************************************** ouais bon voila qui conclu le 4ieme chapitre !!! veuiller svp nou laisse un petit commentair ( si vous le vouler ) ca nou ferais bien plaisir !!! alors bye bye alp @+  
  
mily et marie !  
  
réponse au review !!! :  
  
MIONE11 :Marie : merci je sais je sais on t'a fait attendre mais j'espère que le résultat va en valoir la peine !!! Lol / Émily :voila la suite !!!!  
  
MARIECOOL : Marie :On essaye fow fow de lw metre plus long ;)!!! Émily : ouais on essaye de les fair plus long !!! tk voila la suite !!!!  
  
WATERY136 : Marie : oui elle l'est encore!!!!!! Émily : oui elle esnt encord sous la potion mais plus on avant plus elle nagit plus  
  
DAME LUNE : Marie : ok la voilà MAIS MOI JE VEU LA SUITE de la tienne, c un ordre!!!!! lolllll Émily :oui oui la voila la suite sauf que nous ne marchons pas au ordre  
  
FUMSEK : Marie :mrci de ton review.pour les « talent caché « t'a pas oublier quelle était la + intelligente ???????? et la plus doué??? Lol Émily : tinquiete la prochaine ''scene'' va etre bien meilleur ! et harry et ron son un peut plus present mais il von revenir plus souvent dans les prochain chap !! bye !  
  
LOLIESHING : Marie : c po grave.mais so i taime pas.ta juste a po la lire Émily : ca fait rien ta le droit davoir l'opignon que tu veut ! et plus on avant mieu cest  
  
LULULLE : Marie : surement!!!! Émily :ouais nous aussi on trouve ca pas mal !!! et on continue jesper que taime hein !!!  
  
DAISY : Marie...va voir le chap 3!!! Émily : ouais et ta interet a ten rapeller !!! hein  
  
VARDA : Marie : lol merci de ta review!!!! Émily : nous aussi on aime bien ce couple je croit que cest le meilleur couple heteros  
  
HERMIONEPOTTERJR : Marie : oui oui on continu!!!!!!!!! Émily :oui tinquiete pas on continue .  
  
MYAMORA MALFOY *Marie :lol »!!!!! Émily : : lol !!!!!! ouais ben tinquiete on va pas te labimer ton beau draco !!! et hermione v faire tres attention a elle alors tinquiette !!!  
  
LUFFYNETTE : Marie : lolllll merci de cette lecture cotidienne!!!Émily :merci encord pour ta review ca fait vraiment plaisir !!! voilà le prochain chapitre !!!  
  
JILLY Marie merci ma puce !!!!! jespere que t contente??? Le mesage a ete passé!!!!!! Émily : salut ma tite toé !!!! ouais ben merci merci merci bocoup pour ta rieview er ne tinquiete pas nous n'allons laisser tomber la fic pour diasy si cetais son but bien cest rater !!!alors bye bye et voici le 4 ieme chapitrer hein !!!  
  
DRAFINA : Marie : contente que lidée te plaise Émily :tu peut avoir l'avis que tu veut ! cela nous importe point mais laisse nous fait ce qui nous plait regard on a deja 50 reviews pour 3 chapitre !!! dit toi que les gens aime cette fic mais merci quand meme pour ton commntaire  
  
COOL: Marie: Merci pour tout ce que tu dit!!!! Lol!!! Au prochain chapitre!!!!!!! Émily : oui tu a le droit de penser que ce que daisy a dit mais on essaye vraiment damiliorer dans lortographe bye  
  
KATARINA:Marie: Merci!!!!! Émily :merci ! pour ta review !!! au sujet de daisy elle a le droit de dire ce quelle veut mais ya une maniere de le dire !  
  
MIMI GRENGER: Marie: loll au prochain chapitre!!!! Émily :merci de nous soutenir ! ca nous fait vraiment plaisir ! 


	5. chapitre 5 ! hey oui me revoila !

Salut salut !!! c moi Émily !!! jai decider de continuer la fic !!! toute seule malheureusement Et ceci va etre le 5 ieme chapitre ! jesper quon vous a pas trop decu a cause quon voulaius plus faire la fic mais je vai la continué !!! hey oui !!!! en t k je vous laisse sur le 5ieme chapitre de ''LA POTION MAQUIAVÉLIQUE'' !!!! ** ATTENTION CHAPITRE TRES HOT !!!**  
  
********************* !!!!!*********************** -Nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !  
  
Puis Hermione vu quelqu'un qui poussa Dean un peu plus loin et le sort toucha le mur.  
  
-Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! dit Hermione sous le choc.  
  
-Hermione ! Non mais tu es folle! Savais-tu que tu pourrais aller à Azkaban pour ce que tu viens de faire? dit la personne qui avait poussé Dean et qui s'averrait à être Harry.  
  
Hermione tomba à genoux et sanglota en disant:  
  
-Je suis tellement désolée.. . Mon Dieu qu'est-que jai fait ?..tellement désolée!  
  
Harry s'aprocha et la pris dans ses bras et dit:  
  
-Chut.. calme-toi.. ça va aller tu ne voulais pas je suis sûr ...chut !  
  
Elle regarda Dean en pleurant et lui dit:  
  
-Je m'excuse Dean! Je ne voulais pas .. je te le jure c'est comme si quelque chose m'avais poussé à le faire.. je suis telement désolée!  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave Hermione , je te pardonne, mais il faut dire que je suis dans la faute aussi, je n'avais pas à t'insulter comme ça .  
  
- Dis-moi Hermione,dit harry, pourquoi tu a changé comme ça, subitement, tu étais tellement gentille avant !  
  
- Je ne sais pas Harry, mais depuis la journée où il a fallu que l'on repasse le choipeaux, je me sens vraiment bizarre.  
  
-Il faut trouver la cause, mais en attendant, il va falloir que tu te comporte comme les Serpentard.  
  
-Ho Harry .. je suis tellement désolée d'avoir fait du mal à tous mes amis!  
  
-On trouvera un moyen Hermione, je te le jure.  
  
Puis, soudain, elle sentit son corps trembler et elle dit :  
  
-Oh non.. ça recommence ! Harry! Aide moi !  
  
-Hermio.  
  
-Hey lâche-moi le balafré! dit Hermione en colère. Ha! Tu es encore là toi! dit elle en regardant Dean. Tu vas voir je vais te fair payer de m'avoir insulter !  
  
Dean fut surpris mais comprit vite et il parti en courant, suivit de Harry.  
  
'Foutu Griffondor' pensa-t-elle.  
  
Puis elle s'en alla vers sa salle commune. En entrant, elle vit Drago qui venait vers elle.  
  
-Hey chérie! Tu a été bien longue avant de reve..  
  
Il nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui sauta au cou et commença à l'embrasser sensuellement tout en le conduisant vers la chambre privé de Drago. Elle verrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un sort, prit Drago par le collet et le poussa sur le grand lit qui tronnait dans la pièce. L'ex Griffondor commença par l'embrasser amoureusement et fit aller le baiser encore plus profond. Drago commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Hermione, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, puis, trop impatient, fini par déchirer la chemise et dégraffer son soutien-gorge. Il commença par lui donner de doux baisers sur tout la parcelle du haut de son corps et lècha avidement les seins durcits d'Hermione. Puis, Hermione pris le dessus et lui enleva sa chemise et caressa le torse musclé de Drago ( là vous pouvez baver fan de Drago ) avec sa bouche. Puis, ce fut le moment où il n'en puis plus. Drago se releva et fit descendre ses jeans noirs et ses boxers de la même couleur et sinstalla sur le lit. Puis fut rejoins par Hermione qui était nue. Drago se mit sur elle puis l'embrassa et dessendit au cou puis aux seins. Il s'atardit un peu sur ses mamelons durcis et continua sa route vers le bas. Il ércarta les jambes d'Hermione et lècha son sexe chaud et humide. Elle poussa des gémissements au contact de la langue de Drago dans son intimité. Puis, il s'arrêta pour que Hermione puisse reprendre son souffle et puis se coucha à coter d'elle! Elle repris son souffle puis se mit sur Drago et flatta son torse. Puis elle dessendit plus bas et pris le sexe de Drago dans ses mains et commença des vas et viens. Elle approcha la tête de son pénis durcit et le mit dans sa bouche. Elle le lécha. La bouche de Drago émit de petits grongnements. Soudain, il la pris par les bras et la remonta pour faire fasse à elle. Il souleva ses hanches et s'enfonça en elle!  
  
-OH ! Drago ! Continue .. mmmmm .. Aaahhhhhhh !!!!  
  
Il fit des vas et viens de plus en plus vite. Puis vint le moment où il se versa en elle et il se coucha à côté d'elle et puis Hermione se pelottena sur Drago et dit:  
  
-Bonne nuit mon dragon !  
  
-Bonne nuit n'amour !  
  
Puis il s'endomirent, épuisés par cet exercice épuisant.  
  
*********************** !!!*****************************  
  
voilà c'est le chapitre 5 ! jesper quil vous a plut et que vous aller me repondre en grand nonbre pour savoir si cetais bien !!! comentaire.sugestion salutaion, et critique sont les bienvenue et en passent !!!!! LA FIC A DEPASER LES 50 REVIEWS EN 4 CHAPITRE !!!!! MERCI !!!!! Émily Potter ! **_-XxX-_** 


	6. chapitre 6

bonjour tout le monde qui lit ma superbe fic !!!! ouais ouais ouais !!!! mon le dernier chapitre fut vraiment tres chaud mais aujourduit jme calme !!! ouais jai eu plusieur review qui mon dit de calmé mes ardeur !!! alors je vais me calmé !!! aujourdui nous allon aprendre bocoup de chose sur la ptite vie de draco malfoy !!!! et en plus un nouveau personnage qui plara bien a un de nos joyeux luron !!! alors je vous laisse la dessu et noublier pas ma devise : UNE REVIEW SA COUTE RIEN HEIN !!!!!!  
  
Reponse au review !  
  
Hermione : tu veut savoir si sa va s'arengé hein ??? et bien tu le saura dans les prochain chapitre ! hey bien voilà la suite !  
  
Selphie : hey oui ce chapitre est tres osé mais que veut tu je suis une acro !!!! lol non des joke mais continue de reviewer ca fait toujour plaisir !!!  
  
Le somptueux poulet : bon et bien merci a toi ! pour ta remarque sur le fait que mes chapitre ne soie pas long et bien je vais essayer dis remèdié !!! mais je croit vraiment que celui ci est plus long que les autre !!! tu ne trouve pas ??? allé voilà la suite !  
  
Phéonix20 : bon je sais que ce chapitre est tres heummmm osé !!! mais voie tu la plus part de mes review dise quil aime les detail alors jen donne et si tu naime pas se jenre dhistoir tu na qua pas lire c tout !  
  
Xieu : merci pour le compliment cest gentil !! continue de reviewer et tinquiete je ne lache pas !  
  
Cool : bon tu trouve p-e ca ''zarbi'' mais ya pas que toi sur la terre et la plus part aime alors soie tu aime soie tu naime pas !!! mais continue le reste de la fic ne sera sument pas aussi ''zarbi '' comme tu dit !!!!  
  
***************************!!!********************************  
  
Le lendemain de cette merveilleuse nuit, Hermione se leva de bonne humeur ( oui oui même si elle est rendu serpentard !!) et dessendit à la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle passa à côté de la table des Griffondor et lanca des regards noirs à Dean, Harry et Ron ( oui tous en même temps!!! ) puis alla s'assoir à sa table. Et puis vint le moment où le courrier arriva et un hibou déposa la Gazette du Sorcier en face d'Hermione. Elle le prit et lu la première page et cette dernière disait :  
  
Lucius Malfoy, arrêté pour tentative de meurtre sur un pauvre moldu !  
  
En effet, Mr Malfoy fut pris en plein crime à Londre sur la petite rue Joshspark ( c'est inventé là ok !!! ). Il a tenté de tuer un pauvre Moldu qui se trouvait dans son chemin, mais grâce à Mr. Benatché, un auror très réputé,, il a pu être arrêté avant que cet acte terrible n'arrive! Maintenant, Lucius Malfoy est à la prison Azkaban et y restera tout le long de sa vie pour tentative de meutre.  
  
Richard Skenner, journaliste en chef  
  
Hermone se tourna vers son amoureux et le regarda, l'air triste.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi?  
  
-Tiens, lis l'article en première page.  
  
Draco survola la page et dit, en colère :  
  
-Hey merde pourquoi il a fait ça!! Devant un dizaine de personnes et maintenant, il est en prison !!! Arrgggg!  
  
-Calme-toi Draco chéri, dit Hermione, notre Maître va sûrement faire quelque chose! Il ne laissera pas son fidèle serviteur pourrir à Azkaban !  
  
-Oui tu as raison, Hermione, dit Draco de meilleur humeur, tu as toujours raison ma petite ténébreuse!  
  
Il lui donna un baiser, puis recommença a manger tranquilement.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬!!!¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
** du côté de Harry, Ron et Dean **  
  
-Alors comme ça, si Hermione agis comme ça, c'est qu'elle a quelque chose d'anormal !!! dit Ron.  
  
-Oui mais quoi! Elle a dû être ensorcelée! dit Harry.  
  
-Non, je pense plutôt que ce soit une potion moi ! dit Ron.  
  
-Ah ouais et pourquoi pas un charme ? dit Harry sur la défensive.  
  
-Non c'est une potion et je vais t'expliquer qu'est-ce qui me fait croire cela.  
  
-Vas y, on t'écoute! dit Dean.  
  
-Bon voila. Avec qui Hermione sort?  
  
-Heu Malfoy, mais je vois pas le rapport là Ron! dit Dean.  
  
-Attend tu vas voir! Et qui est le meilleur en potion à l'école? dit le roux.  
  
-Heu Malfoy, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport! dit Dean.  
  
-Ah je sais j'ai trouvé! dit Harry. Tu penses que Malfoy aurait pu lui donner une potion pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui et qu'elle aille chez les Serpentard!  
  
-Pas tout à fait, dit Ron, je pense que Malfoy lui a donné une potion qui la change de personnalité! Vous voyez, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est plus pareille !  
  
-Oui tu as raison !!! dit Harry et Dean.  
  
-Bon, maintenant, il faut trouver une solution pour qu'elle redevienne normale!  
  
-T'inquiète pas, Harry, on trouvera! dit Ron, convaincu. Mais là, il faut que je parte, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche et j'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire. Allez! À plus!  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬!!!¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Ting ting ting !!!! McGonagall venait de taper sa cuillère contre sa coupe et tout le monde se tue.  
  
Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :  
  
-J'espère que vous avez bien déjeuné tout le monde! Bon, avant de vous envoyer à vos cours. et bien j'ai une nouvelle à vous dire!!! Vu le statut de Mr Malfoy, et bien Mrs Malfoy a pensé nous envoyer sa fille de 15 ans, qui était à Dumstrang et elle ira directement en 5ième année. Miss Malfoy, avancez je vous pris.  
  
Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une jeune fille habillée avec une robe de Poudlard. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds platines et bouclés et des yeux d'un bris-bleu comme son frère. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret que le professeur McGonagall avait apporté et mit le choipeaux sur sa tête.  
  
-Mmmmmm!!! Une Malfoy!!! Très intéressant. Tu as beaucoup de courage mais tu veux faire tes preuves et tu m'a l'air assez rusée pour ton âge, alors ta maison sera, comme celle de toute ta famille, SERPENTARD!!cria le choipeaux.  
  
Tous les Serpentard aplaudirent très fort.  
  
-Salut soeurette!!! dit Draco ! Je te présente Hermione, ma petite amie.  
  
-Salut Dray ! S'lut Granger.  
  
-Bonjour. dit Hermione  
  
******************************!!!****************************  
  
Le lendemain matin, alors que Ron marchait vers la bibliothèque, il tourna un coin et fonça dans quelq'un. Il se releva, un peu secoué, et regarda la jeune fille en face de lui qui se relevait. Il fut surpris par son regard. Il était si gracieux et tellement beau! Oui, elle avait des yeux gris-bleu et il les trouvait vraiment jolis.  
  
-Heu salut! dit la blonde.  
  
-Bon.. bonjour! dit il. Comment tu t'apelles?  
  
-Andréanne Malfoy et toi ? dit elle.  
  
-Heu Ron Weasley! dit le roux.  
  
-Et bien enchantée Ron! Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.  
  
-Moi de même! dit Ron. Heu dis-moi, c'est la première fois que je te vois à Poudlard et je savais pas que Malfoy.. Heu je veux dire Dra.. heu ton frère avait une soeur !  
  
-Heu.. tu n'étais pas là hier? Après le petit-déjeuner? Dit-elle.  
  
-Non pourquoi? dit le Gryffondor.  
  
-Et bien c'est à ce moment-là que je suis arrivée et Dumbledore m'a présentée! Dit-elle.  
  
-Ah et bien c'est pour ça que je ne te connais pas! dit-il.  
  
-Tu sais que tu es mignon toi! Dit soudainement Andréanne.  
  
-Heu .. merci! Dit-il, rouggissant plus que jamais.  
  
-De rien! en tout cas, je te laisse car je vais manger! Mais j'espère qu'on se reverra! Tu me plais beaucoup! Dit-elle  
  
Puis elle lui donna un chaste baiser sur la joue et partie vers la Grande Salle.  
  
********************************!!!*****************************************  
  
Voila c'est le chapitre 6 !!! j'espère qu'il vous a plus !!!! mais maintenant c'est à vous de me faire plaisr et c'est très simple !!! juste un ptit review !!! ssssssvvvvvvvvvppppppppppppp !!!! en t k ça serais gentil de votre part !!! bon jvous laisse, aller, à plus mes tourterelles !!!! lol ^^ Émily Potter 


	7. chapitre 7

Salut mes poule !!!! Bah oui je suis de retour !! J'ai pris des vacance !!! ( D'un mois O_O ) tk !!! Heu valeska na pas eu le temps d'écrire le prochain chapitre alors je m'en charge( elle a déjà une fic a faire sur un autre site !!! ) Bon ben voici tout d'abort les réponse au reviews !!!  
  
Andréanne Malefoy : merci pour tes commentaire !!! il me font vraiment plaisir !! jespere que ton camps se passe bien !!! Bon et bien c ça voilà le 7ieme chapitre !!! Et t'inquiete je continu !  
  
Petite_puce : MARIE !!!!!!! a chui contente que tu mai reviewer !!!! ca fait on bout que jai pu de té nouvelle !! bah jtavais ecrit un email pour te dire que je reprennait la fic !!! bah chui contente que tu mai reviewer !!! tsé vien sur msn jmennuie moi hein !!!! bon ben tourlou !  
  
Anna flower : merci !! cest gentil de me reviewer !!! continue !!! et tinquiete je ne vais pas arreter !!!  
  
Frite 12 : merci !!! et merci aussi pour les bizou !!! meme si il son saller !!! lol !!! bah continue de reviewer ca fait vraiment plaisir !! et tinquiete je continue !!  
  
Marie cool : bah oui il sont pas tres lond mes chapitre mais jessaye le plus possible de les faire lond et merci pour les bo compliment !!!!  
  
Mel_beru_qui_trouve_ca_louche : lol !!! chui pas fru !!! ta le droit de te poser des question !!! ben voi tu jme suit mi en accord aik marie pour la continuer toute seul !!! et elle est daccord la !!! de tout facon c elle qui a lacher !!! bon ben c ca !! et merci pour le « c bon »  
  
Did : ouais il etais hot !! je vais pas faire ce genre de chose a chaque chapitre la !!! bye  
  
Laila bromason : merci !!!  
  
Annab : !! bah oui il a le droit !! hermionne le fait aussi hein !!! lol merci !  
  
Xieu : lol !!!! ouais je croit que ron va fait tres attention !!! tiquiete !!!! merci !et pour lucius bah on verra la  
  
Lululle : bah merci !! mais c pas sur encord que ron se fasse une petite ami bah on va voir ca bientôt la ¬_O !!  
  
Stèfou : bah merci de me le rappeler !!! té gentille !!! meme le « petite grenouille rose » ma fait plair !!!! lol !!! mais la tu vien pu sur le net alors je vais le faire corriger par quelqu'un dautre !! mais vien le lire pareille hein !!! voilà !  
  
Selphie : merci !  
  
Bon ben c la fin des review !!! bonne lecture !!!!  
  
Chapitre 7 : Une conversation délirante  
  
Le lendemain matin, ron, Harry et Dean n'avait toujours pas trouver le moyen pour que la vrai Hermione revienne.  
  
- demain on n'ira à la bibliothèque. avait dit Dean  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée ron Harry et Dean se promenait dans le château et parlait joyeusement quant tout a coup quelqu'un entra en collision avec ron . Harry aida ron a se relever puis ils regardèrent dans qui il avait foncé. C'étais Hermione. Elle paraissait inquiète et elle avait les joue ruisselante ce qui prouva qu'elle avait pleuré.  
  
- Harry dit-elle je t'ai enfin retrouver ! il faut que tu m'aide je ne suis plus capable de supporter ça ! C'est trop effrayant !  
  
- ont va t'aider Hermione ! S'exclama Harry, ne t'inquiete pas !  
  
- c'est vrai Hermione dit ron on va t'aider ! même qu'on a déjà quelque indice  
  
- merci les gars ! Je vous jure que lorsque j'aurais retrouver ma vrai personnalité je ne vous demanderais jamais plus rien !  
  
- ce n'est rien Hermione !  
  
puis tout d'un coup Hermione fut pris de secousse et elle tomba parterre  
  
- hermione cria harry !  
  
- Quoi, le balafré, ne me cris pas dessus comme sa !  
  
-et c'est reparti ! soupira ron  
  
Puis elle s'en alla. Plusieurs jour étais passé depuis cette soirée ou Hermione les avait vue avec sa nouvelle personnalité.  
  
andréanne se promenait dans les couloir car elle n'avait rien a faire, puisque qu'elle avait fini tout ses devoir, et elle se dit « pourquoi pas aller voir ron , peut-être qu'il a un peut de temps a me consacré ! »  
  
Elle alla ou le portrait de la grosse dame et s'accota sur le mur en attendant que quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Cela faisait bien 10 minute qu'elle attendait mais toujours personne en vue alors elle se redressa puis pris son sac. Mais en même temps quelqu'un sortis de la salle commune et la porte l'accrocha en ouvrant. Elle tomba par terre.  
  
-Oh ! ça va dit une voix familière  
  
- Outch, dit-elle en se retournent, on peut dire que je tombe à chaque fois qu'on se voit Weasley !  
  
- andréanne ! Désoler !!! je ne savais pas que tu étais la lui dit-il  
  
- c'est bon y'a rien de cassé !! Et c'est sur que tu ne savais pas ! Je voulais te faire une petite visite surprise ! Dit-elle  
  
- et bien pour une surprise sens est une s'exclama t-il  
  
- allons dans le parc ! Un peut d'aire frai me ferais du bien !  
  
-je te suis ! de tous façon il reste encore 30 minutes avant d'aller manger  
  
Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le parc. arrivé à l'extérieure ils se déplacèrent vers le lac et ils s'assit su un banc pour discuter un peut  
  
- alors ça te plait bien poudlard ? lui dit le roux  
  
- ouais ! C'est bien mieux que drumstang ! Les mec son bien plus mignon ! Comme un certain rouquin dans le quelle j'ai foncé lors de ma deuxième journée a poudlard ! Dit-elle vaguement ! Un petit sourire malicieux a sa bouche.  
  
- heu... C'est que.. Je.. Je suis encore désoler andréanne ! dit ron tout rouge  
  
- bah. c'Est rien tout est oublier voyons ! Quand j'ai vu ton mignon visage, tout sa mes complètement sorti de l'esprit !  
  
ron trop gêner pour répondre, ne dit rien  
  
- mais non je rigole !!! Dit-elle en riant. J'adore te faire rougir ! Mais c'est vrai que tais mignon et je demande si tu embrasse bien !  
  
- ha tu me rassu.QUOI !  
  
Elle se penche vers lui et lui donnas un doux baiser. ron qui étais vraiment beaucoup surpris resta de marbre mais quand il sen rendu compte, il mis s'est main sur ces épaule et l'attiras encore plus vers lui ce qui allongea le baiser. puis il se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle  
  
- bah tu embrasse vraiment bien Weasley ! dit-elle encore essouffler  
  
- merci . heu mais sa voulais dire quoi ça ?  
  
- bah que je t'aime bien même si on ne se connaît pas vraiment !  
  
- heu moi aussi je t'aime bien mais apprenons à se connaître mieux d'abors ! Parce que j'aimerais bien recommencer ce qui vient de se produire !  
  
- je suis d'accord mais rien ne nous empêche de recommencer ! c'est quand tu veux  
  
- ok dit-il  
  
- viens s'est l'heur de manger !  
  
-heu juste une chose ! Est-ce que tu sais que ton frère et moi sommes des ennemis depuis notre première année ?  
  
- ouais je sais mais je me contrefiche de ce que mon frère fait ! Et puis, je trouve ridicule que nos famille se chamaille tout le temps !  
  
- oui tu as raison ! Bon allons manger puis que tout est régler !  
  
- d'accord  
  
puis main dans la main il se rendirent jusqu'à la grande salle  
  
Dans la grande salle Hermione et draco discutais quand il vit entrer andréanne et Weasley. quand la cadette malfoy fut assise à sa table draco se tourna vers elle et lui dit :  
  
- quest. Que tu faisais main dans la main avec ce pouilleux ?  
  
- ce ne sont pas tes affaire frérot et puis ce n'ai pas un pouilleux ! dit- elle en colère  
  
-oui ça l'ai et je ne veux plus te revoir avec lui !  
  
- je fais ce qui me chante draco et tu n'as rien a redire la dessus !  
  
- père va être très en colère quand il va savoir sa !  
  
- je me contre fou de ce que père va dire puisque 1 il est en prison et que 2 j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux est claire ?  
  
draco ne répondis rien mais se jura d'envoyer une lettre a sa mère pour lui dire !  
  
alors ca vous a plus ?? et oui il est plus long se chapitre et se a la demande général !! SVP un tit review vous ètes tellement des c?ur quand vous men faite alors soyer cool hein !!! bon ben tourlou et la la prochaine !  
  
Émily Potter 


	8. chapitre 8

Salut salut ! J'AI DÉPASSER LES 100 REVIEW ! JE REMERCI TOUT LE MONDE ! VOUS ETES SUPER !!!! bah oui ca fait un ti bout que j'ai pas écrit de nouveau chapitre ! dsl ! je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse mais je n'avais plus vraiment d'inspiration alors. ! bon trève de bavardage aujourduit je vous met le 8ieme chapitre et j'espere quil vous plaira ! bon avant le debut passon au réponse de review !  
  
Hermione 99 : merci pour tes commentaire ! ca me fait tres plaisir !  
  
Selphie : merci de continuer et tinquiete moi aussi je continue !  
  
Artémisia watson : merci pour tes commentair il me fon vraiment plaisir ! pour ce qui est de nous suicider bah jcomprend pas la ! tk bonne lecture  
  
Eowyn10 : merci bocoup pour tes commentaire ! il maider a continuer !  
  
Xieu : merci pour tes commentaire ! continue de reviewer ca fait tjr plaisir !  
  
Marghermione : tinquiete la fic nest pas encord fini ! et hermionne va rester comme est eest pendant on un bon bout de temps !  
  
Voilà jai fini de répondre au review alors voici la suite ! bonne lecture  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Draco marchait en direction de la grande salle pour aller prend son souper(diner pour les français ) tout en réfléchissant ! le jour d'avant il avait trouver Hermione en train de pleurer  
  
** FLASH BACK **  
  
Draco entra dans la chambre de sa petit amie, histoire de . enfin vous voyer, pis il la trouva assise sur son lit en sanglotant  
  
- qu'est ce qui se passe bébé , lui dit-il  
  
Hermione , qui étais dans son état normal, releva la tête et vu Draco  
  
- qu'est ce que tu ma fait espèce d'enfoiré ! dit elle  
  
- pardon ?  
  
- depuis le début de l'année je ne suis plus moi même et je sais que tout sa a un rapport avec toi ! parce que je ne serais jamais sortie avec toi espèce de..de sal fouine !  
  
puis Hermione fut pris de secousse violente . Quand tout s'arrêta elle regarda Draco et lui sourit  
  
- bonjour mon dragon ! qu'est que tu fait dans ma chambre  
  
- je venait te voir ma douce ! * Heum les effets la potion commence a disparaître * pensa t'il  
  
- Oh et pourquoi voulais tu me voir ? dit elle en s'approchant de Draco et en mettant ses main autour du cou  
  
- qu'est que t'en pense jolie mademoiselle je sais tout ?  
  
- ho je vois souri t'elle viens allons nous '' assoupire '' un peut sur mon lit  
  
** FIN DU FLASH BACK **  
  
Heum pensa t'il il faut que je prépare d'autre potion ! les effets commence a disparaître et je ne veut pas perde MA Hermione .  
  
puis il tourna le corridor et vu une grande silhouette qui en embrassait un autre . Il s'approcha un peut plus ,dans le but de voir qui s'étais pour les menacé de le dire a toute l'école, et vu que s'était Weasley qui embrassait . qui embrassait sa s?ur ( O_O )  
  
- Lâche immédiatement ma s?ur Weasley !  
  
les deux tourtereau se dégagea rapidement et regarda en direction de la personne qui leur avait parler  
  
- Draco je t'ai déjà dit que tout sa n'étais pas de tes affaire dit Andréanne  
  
- je me fou que ce ne sont pas mes affaire ! je ne laisserais pas ma s?ur se gâcher la vie en sortant avec un pouilleux comme lui !  
  
- DRACO ! hurla t'elle je t'interdis de dire de t'elle chose sur Ron ! tu ne le connaît même pas !  
  
- peut importe que je ne le connaisse pas dit-il je sais que tu vaux mieux que lui merde  
  
PAF ! elle lui donna un gifle  
  
- viens Ron LUI il ne vaux pas la peine que je soit sa s?ur  
  
et ils partir les deux en laissant Draco seul et trop surpris  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
- je suis désoler Ron , mon frère n'es qu'un imbécile !  
  
- ce n'est rien Andréann , je suis habitué au connerie de ton frère !  
  
- en tous cas je regrette vraiment en plus que sa petite copine me tape sur les nerf.  
  
- tu sais , Andréann , avant Hermione étais notre amie a moi et Harry mais on pense que ton frère lui a fait prendre une potion pour changer de personnalité .  
  
- pff c'est tout a fait son genre sa ! mais puisque c'étais ton amie je vais vous aider . avez vous trouver une solution ?  
  
- non ,mais elle revient elle même parfois  
  
- ha ! sa ça veut dire que la potion diminue en effet !  
  
- alors peut-être que les effets vont disparaître bientôt ?  
  
- heum ! je ne pense pas que Draco va laisser sa faire ça . mais je vais l'en empêcher , je te l'assure !  
  
alors c'est finit pour aujourd'hui merci pour tout les review et jesper que jen aurer dautre et si vous avez des sugjection on des commentaire n'ésité pas a clique sur le « GO » en bas a gauche ! bye bye  
  
Émily Potter 


End file.
